


Skimmons Drabbles

by LittleAsylum



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-22
Updated: 2013-11-22
Packaged: 2018-01-02 08:25:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1054619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleAsylum/pseuds/LittleAsylum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles written for prompts on tumblr under sisterofthesandman.tumblr.com</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Fitzsimmons were sick and dying. Well, one half of them was anyway, if one believed Fitz. "I can't breathe!", he moaned pitifully, squeezing his eyes shut tightly. Coulson smiled beatifically at him and handed over tea and tissues, while Ward lifted an eyebrow. "It's a cold.", he stated, but it was drowned out by a hacking cough. "It's not just a bloody cold!", Leo groused and pulled the blanket tighter around himself. "Jemma needs to run some bloodwork."

But Simmons was not fairing any better. Nobody had any idea who of them had contracted it first, or if they had done that in perfect sync as well, but Jem was sick. And feeling rather miserable. But unlike Fitz, who was wallowing in it, she was working in the lab. After she had dropped the second Petri dish because of a sneeze, Skye sighed. "Jem, you should be in bed.", she said, turning on the chair she had been occupying for the last three hours.

"But these cultures need to be done and ...", her words were broken by another sneeze. Shaking her head, Skye got up to wrap her arms around her girlfriend from behind, resting her chin on Jemma's shoulder. "You are sick and judging by your sneezing and coughing the only cultures you'll get are from the common cold.", she said, nuzzling Jem's hot cheek. "Come on, you have a fever. Nope, this isn't up for negotiation. I'll have ward carry you to your bunk, if need be."

The threat worked and a few minutes later, Skye tucked her scientist into bed. "There, that's better.", she said and Jem nodded, albeit reluctantly. "Uhm ...", Jemma said, biting her lip. Her fingers were playing with a loose thread on the throw, that Skye had placed over her. No matter how chatty Simmons usually was, she tended to be terribly shy, when she was asking for something for herself. 

Lucky, Skye thought, that she had a pretty good grasp on Fitzsimmons-speak by now, especially the Simmons part of it. "Want me to stay?", she asked and knew, that she had hit the proverbial nail, when Jem beamed and nodded. "Scoot over a little."

The bunk was tiny, but it wasn't the first time they had shared and once again Jemma marvelled at how easily her body fitted against Skye's. She sunk into the embrace and rested her head on her girlfriend's shoulder. "You'll get sick, too.", she said suddenly, but Skye only held her tighter. "And then, you'll take care of me, won't you?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simmons' reaction to finding out about Skye's boyfriend and her 'betrayal'

For a few moments, Simmons had no idea what to think. There was exactly one thing on her mind. Skye had a boyfriend. It wasn't so much the fact, that she had not told them about Miles, that stung in that short time, it was just, that she _had a boyfriend_. 

Some time ago, Jemma had sat herself down to examine the odd flutter in her chest every time Skye looked at her. She had been very strict with herself too, ignored all the excuses she had come up with and forced herself to admit, that she had feelings for Skye. 

Oh, of course she knew, that she had _feelings_. Everyone had, naturally, she was no sociopath. She liked Fitz, he was her best friend ... the brother she'd never had, really. She even liked Coulson and May and Ward, in their own respective ways. But none of those ways included an odd lurching feeling in her stomach and chest and the way her cheeks would grow warm, when Skye smiled at her. It also did not include thinking about kissing. A lot. 

So, some time ago, Jemma had found out, that she _liked_ Skye. Which was fine, really. It happened. And she also knew all the science behind it. That it was all a matter of hormones and neuro-transmitters. Jem knew, she fancied women over men, Skye was pretty and intelligent, so it really was no big deal, especially since Simmons knew, that the initial reactions faded after a time. 

That knowledge didn't help the short moment of dread, however. Jemma had never really intended for Skye to find out about her feelings. It would be pointless, she thought, because they were colleagues and friends and a relationship? No, that was just too complicated, but her hormone addled brain still hated the fact, that Skye was taken. Even if only for a moment.

After that moment passed, Simmons looked at the whole picture. She sat down and laid out all the variables in her mind, disregarding her feelings for Skye. Because they were irrelevant to the problem at hand and Simmons was first and foremost a scientist, who knew, how to take herself out of the equation. Her own views had nothing to do with the outcome of an experiment, after all. 

And the fact of the matter was, that Skye's actions were understandable. Miles was a hacker for the Rising Tide. S.H.I.E.L.D. would have had him confined quicker, than you could say Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division. So of course, Skye would keep him a secret. The way Jemma saw it, Skye had not intended to cause any harm and she hadn't, really. And it wasn't like anyone had asked her about a boyfriend, right? She hadn't lied, per se, she had just ... not told them about him. And Skye had apologised. 

Jem understood why everyone was upset. She hated being lied to just as much as the next person, but she understood Skye. Because she knew, that Skye was a good person, who protected the people she loved. And Jemma also knew, that she was on that list of people, maybe not in the way her hormone addled mind would want, but she was Skye's friend. And so were Fitz, Ward, May and Coulson and should it come down to it, Skye would protect them to the very best of her abilities. And that was, what made it okay.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous prompt: Skye and Jemma are locked in quarantine together

"Fitz?", Simmons called, slightly muffled by her face mask and looked up after receiving no answer. The engineer was nowhere to be found and the only other occupant of the lab was Skye, who had relocated her usual workspace there some weeks ago. 

"He vanished, when you started working on the container.", the hacker stated and, without even looking up from her screen, she pointed out into the cargo hold, where Fitz had set up shop with his prototype of a new energy source.

"Oh for ... this isn't even anything dangerous!", Simmons said, pushed her goggles back up her nose and pried open the container they had found on their last mission. Fitz had just taken a breath to say something, but the hiss of the hydraulic doors cut him off and the hazard siren made any further verbal conversation impossible. Jemma could still see him mouth 'Not dangerous?', with a raised eyebrow. 'Oops!', was Jem's inaudible answer, underlined by a sheepish smile and a guilty little shrug. This was certainly not what she had expected. 

"All the readings said, that it was entirely harmless!", Jem shouted over the noise of the alarm, but Skye simply shrugged her shoulders and put her hands over her ears. Apparently, she couldn't hear her, so Jemma gave up and instead hurried to fetch her sensors. Just a second later, the alarm was cut off and Fitz appeared at the glass windows, tablet in hand. "This is, what you call not dangerous?", he accused, but the waver in his voice betrayed worry. 

"It's probably nothing.", Simmons gave back and Skye knew from the pitch of her voice, that she, too was getting worried. Her hands were busy with the sensors and Fitz had his head buried in his array of screens, leaving Skye to watch them slightly uncertainly. "We're on lockdown.", she said and it was somewhere between a statement and question. 

"Quarantine.", Fitzsimmons piped up in perfect unison, without even looking up from their work, already engrossed in finding, whatever mystery had them locked away. Somehow, Skye got the impression, that they were more fascinated by that new puzzle, than afraid of the possibly deadly stuff, that had been in the container. 

"Right, quarantine ... how long does that usually take?", Skye continued to question, staying as far away from the offending item as possible, even though she had the suspicion, that it wouldn't do much good in the case of some form of airborne pathogen or whatever other nasty stuff warranted a quarantine.

"The systems are programmed to lock the lab down for 12 hours.", Fitz began and Simmons continued: "That's the mandatory time, after that the quarantine can be continued manually. Fitz, are you getting this?" and after that, Skye kind of lost track of what they were saying and she was almost glad, when Coulson showed up.

While the two scientists played their usual techno-babble-ping-pong, Skye slunk over to the glass where her superior was watching with that quiet intensity of his. "What happened?", he asked and Skye shrugged, arms folded over her chest. She leaned against the wall and watched Jemma work. Usually something she enjoyed, but now it conjured up some very unpleasant memories. "Simmons was working with that container Ward and May brought in and next thing I know, we're locked in here."

Coulson looked at her with a one-sided smile. "You're in good hands.", he said and turned on his heel to vanish back upstairs. Skye wasn't entirely sure, if he was really as unconcerned as he pretended to be. Probably not. Because as much as he played at being tough, Skye knew he wasn't. 

And neither was Ward, who came down half an hour later, looking brooding and stoic. "Yeah, I know.", Skye said, before he had the chance to speak. "But hey, we survived last time, it'll be fine.", Ward tried a smile and knocked on the glass in an approximation of a pat to her shoulder. "Just don't jump out of the plane."

The more time went on and the more convoluted the conversation between Fitzsimmons got, the more worried Skye was. Because whatever she did understand didn't sound very good. It sounded suspiciously like 'No idea.' to her, which was not a good thing. She was used to not knowing what went on, but when Fitzsimmons had no clue, that was bad. They were the best at what they did.

"Maybe there was nothing in there.", Fitz said hopefully and buried his nose back in his tablet. "Maybe the calibration was off."

"Oh, don't be ridiculous, Fitz!", Simmons sounded seriously insulted. "I checked them two days ago."

"Something could have happened in the last two days. Or the calibration was just not ..."

"I know how to calibrate my own scanners, Fitz!"

"Okay, guys. No fighting.", Skye cut in and both scientists looked at her, as if they had forgotten she was there. Maybe they had, because both of them looked down at their respective workspaces with an almost guilty look on their faces. From there on out, none of the two seemed to be able to look at Skye and she dropped down on the floor. 

It was the Chitauri helmet all over again, only now Skye was in the middle of it, with Jemma. Turned out, that felt no better, than having to watch from the outside.

Two hours and three vials of drawn blood later, Jemma dropped down beside Skye, who had dragged her laptop over into her little corner. "The scanners are looking for any known and unknown source.", the biochemist said, sounding almost petulant. "Now we have to wait."

"Wait?", Skye echoed and turned to look at her friend. 

"Yes, as soon as the results are in, we can see, what it is.", Simmons nodded and Skye heard, what she wasn't saying: 'Then we can see, if we can cure it.' Because from the nervous fidgeting of the young scientist beside her, Skye knew, this was serious.

"Skye?", Jemma asked after a moment and when the hacker gave a questioning hum, Simmons continued: "You know, this could end badly. I mean, it could be nothing, but this could be really very much not good and I know how this is and these things make you think of things you should have done, but didn't and I really don't want to go without telling you something.", it was all a rush and Skye had stopped breathing somewhere around the fifth word or something. "I like you!", Skye blurted out suddenly and Jemma looked dumbstruck. "I really like you."

"Oh.", Simmons made after a moment, blinking in surprise and it made Skye think, that she might have misinterpreted the whole thing after all, so she started to apologise, but Jem leaned over and kissed her, short and chaste, but definitely a kiss. "I like you, too.", she said and Skye wasn't entirely sure, what to think. Luckily, she didn't have to, because some machine pinged in the background and Jemma was already on her feet again, skipping off to check whatever it was, that had them confined there. Skye found, she didn't really care that much, because her lips were still tingling.

A moment later, Fitzsimmons were chatting away again and this time, it all sounded much more certain. An assumption, that was made into a certainty, when Jemma knelt down in front of Skye, injector in hand and babbling about some easily taken care of form of bacteria or other and just half an hour later, they were all clear and Skye was feeling, like the world was tilted a little out of kilter. 

First she thought she might be dying, then she told Jemma she liked her, who then kissed her and then everything was suddenly back to normal. Fitzsimmons were talking animatedly about why the scanners did not pick up the bacterium sooner and there was no indication, that the kiss had happened at all. 

It was much later, when the plane was already quiet and Skye was lying in her bed, wide awake and thoughts racing, that the reality of it came back to her in the form of Jemma slipping into her room to sit on the side of her bunk, slightly uncertain. "Can I kiss you again?", Jem asked and Skye pulled her down into her arms.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by youwerecovetingmygrapler: Jem and Skye have met before, Jem surely remembers that night, but Skye is acting like it never did.

The first time Skye walked onto the bus Jemma felt her heart skip and a smile bloom on her face despite the slight sting in her stomach. She remembered that face. She even still remembered how it felt to kiss her, but Skye didn't acknowledge her. The hacker's eyes just slid off Simmons as if they had never met. 

For a while, Jemma wondered, if she was mistaken. If that wasn't the woman she had met three years ago, after all. It was statistically possible, that there was someone who looked exactly like the person that was still stuck in Jemma's mind. Skye ... this Skye didn't know where she came from. She could have an identical twin without even knowing. And really, after a while, Simmons had herself convinced. Almost.

And then she got infected with an alien virus and threw herself out of the bus. Jemma Simmons was a woman of science. She liked to look at things rationally. She had always scoffed at the idea of 'one's life passing before one's eyes' in the event of imminent death. Well, it wasn't so much as her life replaying, as it was getting glimpses. And one thing, that popped up over and over again, was Skye. Later, Jemma would think, that it was probably the simple fact, that it was one of the mysteries she couldn't solve, until that moment. She hated not knowing things, so of course her mind would dwell on that. In that few moments, in which she was falling, she realised, that Skye was exactly, who Simmons had thought she was. There was no twin or Doppelgänger and Jem felt the pang of regret, that she would never find out, what had happened.

But she was rescued and her first resolution was, to get to the bottom of Skye's apparent memory loss. That resolution was temporarily usurped by the resolution of never breaking the rules again, because really, Agent Coulson was quite scary, when he was angry. Simmons thought, she could have dealt better with it, if he had yelled at her. Yes, that would definitely have been easier. But this quiet intensity was not her thing. She couldn't read that. He looked a little sad, she thought, as she drudged after Ward, but Coulson should have been angry. This was confusing ... Oh.

"Hello Skye.", was the only thing Jemma could think of, when she looked up and was suddenly and very definitely confronted with her earlier resolution. She was sorting through words in her head, all the things she'd really like to say, but before she could even utter a single word, Skye had already thrown herself into her arms and Jem had no idea, what to do. Yes, they had gotten friendly over the last weeks, but this was different.

And suddenly, Skye was whispering: "I remember you.", into Jemma's still damp hair. "I'm sorry."

There were so many things Simmons could say, but she kept it all to herself, closed her eyes and hugged Skye back. She had been right and it would be okay.

-

Later they were curled up on the sofa in the lounge together, closer than might have been necessary and Jemma still hadn't said anything. For once she kept all her questions to herself and let Skye talk.

"I'm sorry.", the hacker repeated, eyes downcast and resting on her hands, that were kneading themselves in her lap. "I remember, I just ... I really crappy with the whole relationship stuff. And I thought it would just be best to ignore that and then you had to go and be so nice and sweet and wonderful and I really like you. You're the first friend I have, you know?", she glanced up and Jem thought she finally understood, what people meant, when they said their heart was breaking. She knew it was an utterly silly figure of speech and that a muscle couldn't break, really. It could tear and rupture, but for the heart, that would take a lot of force and Skye was just looking at her, that wasn't enough to cause real damage. It still felt a lot like her heart was breaking, with those words and that single look and Jem reached out to place her hand over Skye's.

"I didn't want to ruin that by saying 'Oh, hey, we had a thing back then, didn't we?'.", Skye continued with an odd little smile, that Simmons knew wasn't happy at all. "I know, you've been going crazy with figuring it all out. And I'm sorry I lied to you ... again.", she was chewing on her lip, looking like she wanted to say something else ... or not wanting to say it, so Jemma just leaned over and hugged her again. Awkwardly and with their folded legs all in the way, but it was as tight as Skye's embrace from earlier. This time, it was the hacker, who hesitated for a moment, until she reciprocated. "I didn't want to say anything, because I really like you, Jemma."

"I like you, too, Skye.", Simmons said, as she pulled away, gentle smile on her face. "You _are_ my friend.", and then something seemed to occur to her, because Skye's expression was suddenly really odd. "Oh!", Jem said and fell back onto the sofa. "OH! You mean ... you _like_ me."

"Yeah ... but, you know, it's not a big deal. You're still my best friend and ...", Skye didn't get any further, with Jemma's lips pressed against hers and the lithe scientist quite literally dropping into her lap.

"I like you, too, silly. That's why I was trying to figure it out."


End file.
